heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fowl Weather
Fowl Weather is a 1953 Warner Bros. animated short featuring Sylvester and Tweety. Plot Granny, who in this cartoon is a bit ditzy, is planning a day-long trip into town and leaves Hector in charge of looking after Tweety and keeping Sylvester away; mimicking gunfire, she threatens to shoot and kill him if Tweety is harmed. Later, Sylvester (disguised as a scarecrow on stilts) sneaks up on Tweety and grabs him out of his cage, but Hector quickly sniffs out the cat and chases him away; Sylvester's attempt to get Hector to shut up (his only line of dialogue in the entire cartoon) only make him angrier. Tweety, deciding he needs a little fresh air as long as he's outside his cage, decides to look around the barnyard. He greets a cow ("Hello, moo-moo cow!") and a pig (unwittingly insulting the pig by calling him a "dirty piggie") before immediately identifying Sylvester wearing a rubber goat's head mask ("Hello, puddy tat!") The chase this time leads to the fenced in area of a chicken coop, where a large male rooster (an ill-tempered, perfectionist rooster and not Foghorn Leghorn, who is a strictly Robert McKimson character) serves as the cat's nemesis. After Tweety takes refuge amongst several chicks in a nest, Sylvester tries using a wind-up toy soldier to get the hens to stand up, allowing the cat to kidnap what the mother hen thinks is one of her young. The rooster intervenes and, after making Sylvester give the bird back, Tweety sarcastically says, "You tee, he's really a nice puddy tat," before scoffing—sets up a screen and beats up the puddy tat. Later, Tweety feeds with the chicks, himself mimicking a chick, the bird advising a worm ("a piece of spaghetti with eyes") to hide or he'll be eaten. Sylvester disguises himself with a red glove as a hen and calls Tweety over. Before the cat can grab dinner, the rooster decides to "court" Sylvester. The courtship immediately ends, the rooster demanding that Sylvester lay eggs; when the rooster's suspicion is confirmed, he decides to "see" if the cat can "hatch" an egg by making him sit on a live grenade. Just then, Hector realizes Tweety is outside his cage and hears Granny's horse and buggy coming back home. After envisioning his execution (for failure to protect Tweety), Hector finds Sylvester and demands to know the bird's whereabouts. Short on time and Sylvester unable to answer, Hector hastily paints the cat yellow, places him in Tweety's cage and makes him sing. The ruse works, completely fooling Granny, and Hector's well-being is ensured. Tweety then comes into the yard, sees Sylvester in the cage acting like a bird. "Ho ho! If he's a birdie, den dat makes me a putty tat!" the bird scoffs before meowing, and scratching and hissing at Hector. Censorship *On ABC, the part where the aggressive chicken orders Sylvester to "hatch" a hand grenade was edited to remove the chicken getting the hand grenade, putting it under Sylvester, and the grenade exploding. **The CBS version cuts the same scene as ABC. Unlike ABC's version, the short scene of Sylvester fleeing the coop to put out the fire on his tail was also edited out, which doesn't result in the plot hole of why Sylvester is fleeing the coop like in ABC's version. * The Cartoon Network version keeps in the grenade part, but cuts out a brief scene of Hector the dog imagining himself being shot to death by Granny as punishment for not safeguarding Tweety (though an earlier scene where Granny warns Hector and mimics shooting him with her umbrella wasn't edited). As of April 2014, the scene was shown uncut for the first time ever on the channel. See also * List of cartoons featuring Sylvester Category:1953 animated films Category:1950s American animated films Category:English-language films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Friz Freleng